Trapped
by silverliningineachcloud
Summary: A more in-depth look at Callie and Stef's feelings and actions regarding the events of the Fosters 2.1 where Callie is removed from the Adams-Foster house and locked in at her new foster home. My take on the missing scenes of the episode. Oneshot.


_**Ever since watching Fosters 2.1 where Callie is taken from the house, I've had this idea rolling around in my head. Basically diving a little bit more into Callie and Stef's thoughts towards the end of the episode. I loved the episode but felt they could have gone way more into what had happened.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is my first attempt at a Fosters fanfic, so be nice and tell me what you think :) I'm open to constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters**_

* * *

The girl couldn't seem to catch a break.

Stef Foster's hands tightened on the wheel, knuckles white. Ever since Callie Jacob had landed in their home straight out of juvi, bruised and bloodied, they had only learned more and more of the ways the adults, the system, and the world around Callie had failed her.

* * *

Now Stef Foster could add herself to that list.

Each blow her girl had endured, physical or mental, made Stef boil with anger. Now it was them who had allowed their daughter to be taken from their home. It had all happened so fast; the knock on the door, the awful realization that they had let their license expire, Callie packing, Lena pleading with the social worker… And then their daughter was gone.

Stef had been unable to tear her eyes away from the headlights of the car as it drove their eldest daughter away.

And so she had entered the court building with a burning drive guiding her steps.

She was in full-blown mother bear mode. One of her babies was in danger and she would do anything to bring her back home safe and sound.

Stef was not about to let Callie be separate from them one moment longer than necessary.

For Stef, holding the paperwork of the emergency extension of their license felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Nothing but the car ride was separating her from Callie now.

Following the social worker's car Stef could only think about how excited she was to have her Callie back in her arms.

* * *

Callie's brown eyes were dull as they remained fixed on Helen's face as the older woman spoke. There was some mention of group and then Helen was looking at her, waiting for a response, so Callie nodded her head tiredly.

The key turned in the lock and Callie was officially trapped.

Not that the lock changed anything. Neither did the bars on the windows. She had always been trapped. Trapped in a system that kept her from the ones she loved, pulled her away from Jude, tore her away from the only family that had ever cared…

It was only a continuation of the blow that continued to beat her down continuously since she had been told she could not be adopted.

 _Foster kid_.

Her cage had a name.

Callie let herself fall back onto the bed, curling herself into a tiny ball, trying to calm her breathing, which had increased as the trapped feeling began to set in. She refused to think about the time a foster mother had locked her in a dark closet for an entire day. She would not think about when she had been kept in a bathroom with Jude for over 24 hours. She would not think about all the times she had felt trapped, when there had been nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from the events that made up her nightmares.

She would _not_ let the tears fall.

Because what was the point in crying in a locked room?

* * *

Stef wouldn't say she was the best cop in the world, but after years of experience, she had a damn good idea when someone was nervous.

Helen, Callie's new foster mom, was definitely nervous.

"I'm here to get my daughter," Stef told her, slight unease beginning to sink in. "Where is she?"

Helen's lips parted but for a moment no sound came out. The larger woman quickly tucked her ring of keys away.

"Wait here," she told the women.

"I follow," Stef offered, already stepping into the house. Something was wrong.

"No need," Helen said nervously, eyes darting to the social worker.

"I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now." Stef's voice held a dangerous edge.

Helen hesitated.

"Helen, take us to Callie," the social worker ordered.

Heart racing at Helen's apparent unease, Stef followed the older woman through the small halls of the house to a closed door.

"Right here," Helen mumbled and Stef leapt forward to open the door.

The knob wouldn't turn in her hand.

"It's locked." Stef turned to Helen in disbelief. The woman had locked Callie into a room.

Her Callie was _locked_ in a room.

Pure fury raced through Stef's veins and she began to see red.

"What?!" Helen managed to look partially surprised, scrambling with the door in exaggerated movements.

"Unlock the door Helen."

"Callie!" Stef called. "Callie are you alright in there?"

There was no response.

"Open the damn door or I swear to god I will kick it down!" Stef's voice rose to a dangerous level. Helen fumbled desperately with the keys.

Horrible images were racing through the cop's head of all the horrible things this woman could have done to Callie…

And then the door was open and Stef practically knocked Helen over getting into the room.

Callie was curled up on top of the bed in a tiny ball, looking as though she was trying to hide or protect herself.

"Callie, love," Stef touched the girl's shoulder. The teen jerked awake, brown eyes wild and frightened.

"Hey sweets, it's just me," Stef soothed her, stroking her hair.

"Stef." The name came out similar to a sob and suddenly Stef had Callie in her arms, and she was stroking her hair, kissing her forehead, murmuring over and over again how sorry she was.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Stef asked Callie quietly as they started the drive home.

"Yeah." Callie nodded.

Stef waited, knowing Callie sometimes needed time to open up.

"I mean, it wasn't fun being locked up. Callie stopped abruptly. "Please don't tell Jude about what happened."

"Why not, love?"

"It sorta brought up bad memories… I don't want him thinking about them."

"What sort of bad memories?"

Callie was silent.

"You can tell me anything Callie," Stef said gently. Callie swallowed hard at her tone of voice, which was so heavy with love, blinking the sudden tears away. Maybe it was how late at night it was, or maybe it was the emotional rollercoaster she felt like she had just ridden, but Callie started talking.

"One of our foster homes… I got locked in a closet."

Stef was silent.

Now that she had started, Callie couldn't stop. "It wasn't a big deal, I did something wrong and I got banged up a bit, and I… I was kinda unconscious when they threw me in there so it really scared Jude because he couldn't get to me and didn't know if I was okay…" Callie's voice trailed off as she suddenly realized what she had said.

The cop in Stef wanted to ask more questions. The mother in her was screaming for blood, for someone to suffer.

"I'm so sorry," was all Stef could said, hating how little her words could take away the horrifying experience.

"A… another time Jude and I got locked into a bathroom for a really long time. The foster mom didn't want us around while her boyfriend was visiting. We spent almost the whole weekend in there," Callie said softly. "But at least we had each other."

"I am so sorry." They had just pulled into the driveway and Callie visibly relaxed. Stef had decided that someone was going to pay but for now the most important thing was to make her daughter feel safe and cared for in the face of the atrocities others had put her through.

"You're safe with us, you know that, right?" Stef grabbed Callie's hand.

"I know," Callie nodded. "I'm so glad Jude is adopted." _Because he is permanently safe with us_ , Stef silently filled in what Callie hadn't said.

"No matter what happens, Lena and I will _never_ stop fighting for you or caring about you. It doesn't matter if they take you from our house, we will _always_ be looking out for you, fighting, giving whoever is separating us hell. You never have to be alone again."

"Okay," Callie nodded, a tear running down her face.

"Come here, love." Stef pulled Callie into her arms, rocking her back and forth. "I love you so much and I am so sorry about what happened."

"I love you too," Callie whispered, burying her face in Stef's strong shoulder. Stef stroked the wavy brown hair, closing her eyes and silently sending a prayer of thanks that this girl had landed in their lives.

"Come on, Mama is going to want a long Callie hug too and I'm sure all the kids are still awake waiting for you. Including Jude."  
Callie nodded, drawing back from the hug.

"Thank you," she said.

Stef just kissed her forehead, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and together they walked into their home.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you think! :)**_


End file.
